


It's Not You I Don't Trust

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [93]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Natasha thinks she's found a way to get through to the Hulk, but Bruce doesn't want to take the risk. Not with her.For the prompt: Bruce hates the idea of Natasha ever doing the lullaby.





	It's Not You I Don't Trust

“Absolutely not,” Bruce said, shaking his head adamantly. 

They were all gathered in the conference room, debriefing after their last mission infiltrating another Hydra base. They called a Code Green after realizing how much fire power they had compared to the last base. 

Bruce was tired and hungry, still on edge after a transformation and wanted nothing more than a hot shower and a long nap. He’d tuned out most of the debrief, having very little information to offer after he turned green. But when he saw the footage and heard what Natasha had attempted with the Other Guy, he sat up straight in his chair. 

“It almost worked,” she argued from her spot across the table. 

He’d noticed the nasty bruise on her cheek on the ride back to the tower. His stomach churned sickly at the thought of how much worse it could have been because she decided to do something completely idiotic. 

“I don’t care,” he said, his hands balled into fists in his lap under the table. 

“It was going to work,” Natasha continued to argue. 

“No,” Bruce said, raising his voice. 

The room fell silent and Bruce pointedly ignored the eyes of the rest of the team as he stared at Natasha. She looked ready to fire back at him, but held her tongue and turned her attention back to Steve. 

The meeting ended a few minutes later and they all dispersed from the conference room, finding their own corners of the tower to wind down after the mission. Bruce headed for the elevators and immediately felt Natasha following him. He ignored her until they were both on the elevator and the doors closed behind them. 

“I’m not going to change my mind,” he said shortly. 

She leaned against the opposite wall with her arms crossed. 

“That doesn’t change the fact that it would have worked.” 

Bruce just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn’t want to argue about this anymore, he just wanted to sleep. She took his silence as invitation to keep pushing. 

“I think if someone can lull him long enough to give you and opening to take control again,” she said, her tone softening. 

“A lullaby?” He wanted to laugh. “That’s your idea?” 

“Why not?” She asked, pushing off the wall. “It’d be a heel of lot faster than knocking him out and waiting for you to come back that way.” 

“And who’s going to be the one in that line of fire? You?” 

The elevator doors opened and Bruce shook his head as he started down the hall. 

“I don’t think he’ll hurt me,” Natasha insisted, falling into step beside him. 

“I’m sorry,” Bruce said, stopping to face her. “That’s not a risk I’m willing to take.” 

“Then you’re just going to have to trust me.” 

Bruce just stared at her, at a lose for what to say. He did trust her judgement, but he’d never be able to live with himself if anything happened to her because of the Other Guy. 

“You’re not the one I don’t trust,” he said eventually and reached out to run his thumb over the bruise on her cheek. 

She leaned into his touch and let out a breath. “I just want to help.” 

“And I appreciate that,” he assured her. “Can we drop it for now?” 

“Sure,” she conceded and covered his hand with hers to squeeze his fingers. 

“Would you like to come inside?” 

Natasha nodded with a smirk. Bruce smiled and rolled his eyes playfully. 

“Don’t get any ideas,” he said, holding open the door to his suite for her. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 


End file.
